


rescue and reward

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dont read it, i fucking hate that i wrote this, it was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Two unlikely heroes bond.





	rescue and reward

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade with a very good friend of mine!

Under most circumstances, the two would never meet, and it is only by chance that they are both summoned to this place and fight on the same side. In this case, the two fight side by side, and so, they become a bit more acquainted than some of the others in this strange army, particularly on the day when Julia finds herself in harm’s way and Camus, without a moment’s hesitation, moves forward to save her.

To him, this is nothing, but to her, it is something to be very grateful for, and more than anything, she wants to express this to him. So, when the battle is said and done and they have some downtime, she goes to find him alone.

“Did you need something?” he asks, as soon as he sees her.

“I just wanted to thank you,” she says. “For...for helping me earlier. You saved my life.”

“I don’t know if that would have  _ killed  _ you,” he says with a smile. “I was only doing what anyone would do.”

“Not everyone would,” she murmurs.

“Then what everyone  _ should _ do,” he corrects. “But I appreciate you coming to thank me. You’re welcome.”

“I was hoping I could do something to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he says. “Like I said, I was only doing what anyone should do.”

“Well...I think, either way...if someone has something they want to make up to someone, they should,” she insists. “If there’s anything I can do for you, please tell me.”

He gives her a once over, while thinking about this. She’s very beautiful, and, though he knows he shouldn’t think along such lines, he can think of a few things he wouldn’t mind her doing for him. However, he can hardly think of an appropriate way to ask for something like  _ that _ , so he instead he says, “The only request I can think of is the chance to get to know you better.”

“I don’t know if I have all that much to talk about…” she says, but he reassures her, and manages to keep her talking for a bit as the two of them exchange stories about their time in this place. In fact, he rather enjoys talking to her, and thinks that he would be fine if that were all they did, though it also only increases his attraction.

The more time passes, the more he wants to take things further, until he can’t help himself, and moves in a little closer, just to see what her reaction is. She starts to pull back for a moment, unsure, before she leans back into it, and soon enough, their faces are so close that they might as well be touching.

He is the one to kiss her, but he takes it so slow that she has every opportunity to get away, and she does not. In fact, she only hesitates for a moment before she presses her lips back to his, and he is glad that he’s not the only one who wants this. It isn’t long before he has her on her back, breaking the kiss so that he can gently help her out of her clothes, and she is barely able to look at him the whole time.

“Are you alright?” he asks, pausing to make sure that he is not taking things too far.

“Yes,” she says softly. “I don’t want...you to stop…”

“Good,” he says with a smile, and with that, he helps her undress the rest of the way before turning the attention back to himself. Once he’s undressed as well, he resumes kissing her, and kisses all down her small form, lingering anywhere that he manages to get a good reaction from her.

It isn’t long before he has her squirming and needy, unable to bother hiding her own desire. He smiles down at her as he begins to toy with her, gently working a finger inside of her and delighting in the way her face shifts, the way her breath hitches in her throat.

“You’re very beautiful,” he murmurs, hooking his finger inside of her and causing her to moan. It won’t be long now before she’s ready. His second finger takes even less effort to fit into her, and he gets even more of a reaction out of her when he spreads his fingers inside of her. She’s so wet and so  _ ready _ now, and he wants her so terribly that he’s glad that he won’t have to wait anymore.

Slowly, he pulls his fingers out of her and shifts positions to that he is on top of her, the tip of his cock pressed against, and he lets out a long breath as he eases inside of her, slowing any time he is met with too much resistance. He doesn’t even know if she’s done this before or not, but it seems too late to ask now. Even so, it does not take so long for him to fit himself inside of her, and she doesn’t take very long to adjust, and soon, he has an easy rhythm, thrusting into her and loving every light gasp of pleasure he earns from her.

He leans his face down so that he can nibble at her ear while he fucks her, and she raises her hips to meet his, mimicking his pace until the two are working in tandem. Her breathing becomes more and more uneven, and he groans against her ear, knowing that he isn’t going to last much longer, and judging by the way she tightens around him, neither is she. Ever the gentleman, he at least decides to make an effort not to be the first to go, and wants to make sure that she is satisfied before he gives into his own pleasure, no matter how difficult that wait may be.

Fortunately, she grows closer and closer, and even though that makes it even more difficult for him to hold out, he takes comfort in the fact that it won’t be long for him anyway. Julia’s pleasure builds and builds, and he bites the inside of his cheek to maintain his composure up until the end, not daring to beat her by even a second. Finally, she lets out the most delightful gasp of them all, and moans softly, and it’s all he can do not to lose it right then and there as he feels the way she convulses around him with her orgasm.

But he lets her ride out the final waves of her pleasure first, and then he pulls out, just before his seed spills out of him and he moans, his own pleasure overwhelming now, after waiting it out like this. It’s hard not to collapse on top of her now that he is spent, but he doesn’t, and insteads rolls so that he falls on his back, next to her, where the two of them can take their time catching their breath.

When he can finally speak again, he says, “Do you think we’re even now?”

“I’m not sure,” she murmurs. “Because I enjoyed that so much...it hardly feels like thanking you.”

“If that’s how you feel, then we can keep it up until you feel like you’ve paid me back. But I’d also like to spend more time getting to know you, I enjoyed that part as well,” says Camus. “What do you think?”

“I’d like that,” she replies.


End file.
